JONcee
by beverlyru
Summary: Kaycee and Jonathan are both sophomores in high school. When Kaycee encounters with the skater Jonathan Naipeatto, she falls in love with him. Kaycee Rain likes Jonathan Naipeatto; however Kaycee doesn’t know that Jonathan secretly is crushing on her...
1. The Encounter

Chapter One: The Encounter

It was the first day of school and I am finally a sophomore in high school. I kicked the pebbles away from me as I stride along the sidewalk curb. I took a bite out of my perfectly rounded apple every ten steps that I had taken. I tasted the juicy- ness of my delicious bright red apple that I held in my small right hand, and that every bite I would take is like I was drowning in a sea of sugar because of the sweet juice that I would savor in my mouth. By the time I got to the bus stop, I had finally finished the luscious apple and all that was left of it was its core. After two minutes of waiting, the long yellow school bus had finally arrived. I showed Grace Balghmir, the kind and friendly bus driver, my bus pass. I took a seat near the back of the bus and along the way to school all I heard about is people chattering about: the upcoming movie New Moon, Twilight, television shows, Myspace, and etc. When the bus finally halted in front of the school, I got up from the slippery leather texture seat and walked quietly out of the bus. As I was walking away from the yellow bus, a guy skateboarded right in front of me.

"Sorry!" he yelled to me.

I didn't know who he was or what grade he was in, but that was the first time I encountered with him ever. His nice silky brown skater hair was brushing against the gentle wind and his black and white Joker hat was nearly falling off his head. He wore black and red-checkered Vans shoes and dark gray skinny jeans. He wasn't tall, or short. He was the perfect size and had the perfect smile on his angelic face. I stood there having a blank face on, until my best friend Jasmine Kano, a total drama queen, came by and took me by my boney arm. My first session was AP Calculus and for the time being, all I thought about was that guy who skated right in front of me. I had so many questions to ask him that were on my mind. Who was that guy anyway? What is his name? What grade is he in? Does he even know me? I wonder if he is the same grade as me, sophomore year in high school. I was somewhat daydreaming about this mysterious boy; however, I don't know anything about him and sometimes I wish I knew more about him. If only I had the courage to go up to him and have a nice conversation.

"Kaycee, what is the answer for number twenty- six?" Mrs. Gladiola questioned me.

"Um… the answer for number twenty- six is," I paused to look at my wrinkled worksheet paper, "n = 1,309,346,890."

"That is correct," Mrs. Gladiola responded kindly.

First day of school and already Mrs. Gladiola is picking on me. I took a deep breath and then the annoying bell rang. It was time for next session, which for me was AP Physics class with Mr. Kradvic, he was one of the funniest teachers I had so far and he was probably going to be the only teacher that'll ever be funny or actually is funny. I walked silently and quietly into Mr. Kradvic's classroom and I hurried to sit down in an empty seat right next to my best friend Jasmine Kano. Jasmine and I were talking how boys won't understand a girl as a well a girl does. One minute before the bell rang, a guy with a hat and a skateboard in his hand came in the loud classroom. Suddenly, the classroom grew silent as he walked to Mr. Kradvic's maple wood desk. I finally noticed that the guy, who just walked in, was the guy who skated by me this morning. He was that guy, which I couldn't get out of my mind. He was that guy, who I was wondering all the time now. Now, that guy is in my AP Physics class. I wonder as I sat on my chair if he would talk to me today.

"All right Jonathan, pick a seat in the class, anywhere in the classroom," said Mr. Kradvic, "Why don't you sit next to that nice and pretty girl over there?"

Of course everybody knew the prettiest girl in the classroom was Tessia, but no one really liked her that much and for sure Tessia wasn't nice to anyone. Sure Tessia was pretty and fashionable, but would Jonathan really sit next to Tessia? If only there was a possible chance that Jonathan would change his mind and sit right next to me, but this isn't a fantasy story- it's realistic. I looked over my shoulder to see Tessia and Tessia was flipping her hair. Tessia was a little bit conceited and then she started to fix her hair and waved at Jonathan. From the looks of what Tessia was doing, she was trying to flirt with him with her postures. I sighed and looked away from her. Tessia is perfect in everyway. I doubt that I can beat Tessia even at my own game!

"No thanks, Mr. Kradvic, but I rather sit over there," said Jonathan. Jonathan was pointing at the empty seat next to me. My heart stopped and I caught my breath. I quickly looked at Jonathan; he was smiling at me and stuck out his red tongue. I snickered and I started blushing, my cheeks grew redder and redder. Jonathan came over and took his seat next to me. He took of his green backpack and dropped it on the carpeted floor. He also took off his hat and sets it on the table in front of him. He quickly glanced at me and he wouldn't stop smiling then at he looked at the whiteboard. Unfortunately, I couldn't pay attention to Mr. Kradvic because all my attention was at the gorgeous Jonathan and of course annoying Tessia was staring at Jonathan, too.

"Stop staring at Jonathan and start paying attention if you want to pass AP Physics," whispered Jasmine, "Oh, and Kaycee I think he kind of likes you back, from what I am seeing."

"Gee, thanks Jasmine that was helpful… uh not," I responded back. Of course Jonathan probably overheard my stupid conversation with Jasmine. It doesn't matter anyway, if Jonathan does really like me then I'm happy for now.

DIINNNGGGGGG.

That was the sound of the same annoying bell ringing again. I stood up from my seat and gather all my belongings. Jonathan also stood up, but he didn't leave yet. Jonathan was waiting for me, but Tessia came rushing over to talk to Jonathan. As I was about to leave my desk, Tessia stuck out her foot, I tripped over it because I didn't notice it and I fell over her foot and on my side of my body, which caused me to drop all my things that I was holding. Tessia grinned happily and started talking to Jonathan again. How can I be such a clueless idiot? Of course I should've known that Tessia was going to embarrass me in front of Jonathan. I started to gather my things off the floors and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So Jonathan, I saw you looking at me today of course because I'm pretty," told Tessia.

"You can say that if you want, but just telling you, I wasn't," exclaimed Jonathan.

"Huh, what do you mean? Anyway. What is your full name?" questioned Tessia and she gave Jonathan a sweet smile.

"Jonathan Naipeatto, and you are?" responded Jonathan.

"My name is Tessia. Just call me Tessia and I'll call you Jon or Johnny. I got to go to class, so I'll catch up with you later," said Tessia.

I got up and brushed off my new blue skinny jeans. I started to walk out of the classroom door, until Jonathan grabbed my arm. My cheeks turned rose red when Jonathan touched my arm. I looked back at him and he smiled friendly. So Jonathan and I walked to the next class we had, surprisingly we had the same class again! We both had Beginner French class together at classroom number seventeen. When we walked into the classroom Ms. Elise greeted us with a French phrase.

"Bonjour classe (Hello Class)," greeted Ms. Elise, "êtes-vous aujourd'hui? Faites-vous bien dans la classe aujourd'hui (How are you today? Do you do well in class today?) ?"

Jonathan and I looked at each other with a confused face. We didn't know French at all, but we are willing to learn. I am so happy that Jonathan and me are friends now. I like Jonathan, but only Jasmine knows that. On the way to this class, Jonathan apologized for his rude behavior in the morning today and of course I forgave him. He also told me that we should be friends. We both laughed because we had no idea what Ms. Elise was talking about. Ms. Elise suddenly gave us the look as if she was saying not to mess around in her class especially the first day of the school year. I got a little scared of Ms. Elise because of her expression.

"Who knows what I said to you when you had enter my classroom?" questioned Ms. Elise. Ms. Elise had a heavy French accent so it was hard to understand what she was saying. Ms. Elise looked around the classroom and stared at everyone in it. She looked over my shoulder. A freshman was sitting behind me and Ms. Elise called on her instead of me.

"Elizabeth, do you know what I had said?"

"Umm….."

"Elizabeth, dear I know you may not have perfect French hearing, but try."

"Ms. Elise, you said… Hello Class. How are you today? Do you do well in class today?"

"Yes that is correct Elizabeth. That was perfect."

I sat on my blue chair wondering if French class will be over soon. Every five minutes I will look at the classroom's old clock then at the beautiful Jonathan to see what he is doing at the moment. Finally, the noisy bell rang. One more session till lunch. Jonathan walked over to me and asked me some questions then later on he walked away to his next class. My next classroom was right next to my French class so it was classroom number eighteen. I walked inside the classroom of Miss Lee. Miss Lee teaches AP Biology and I heard this class is one of the hardest classes yet. Knowing this fact, I must study hard so I do not fail this class and make a fool out of myself. I wish I were with Jonathan because he makes me laugh and smile all the time. Jonathan has AP Compsci, which is a computer class and they probably learn about computers and Java. At least I can relax in AP Biology and concentrate on what Miss Lee has to say. The past few years my science wasn't my strongest point so I know I might struggle through this class.

When class was over, I ran to get in line for the lunches. I was going to get teriyaki and rice that costs $4.50, which I thought, was way too much but whatever. My stomach grumbled and growled, I looked around to see if anybody heard my stomach. I caught my eye on something. It was something all right; Tessia was all up to Jonathan and being all girly to him even though you can tell that Jonathan didn't want to talk to the conceitedness Tessia. I just remembered I was in line so I couldn't walk over there and give flirty Tessia a piece of my mind. I got to the window and gave them my money; in return I got my teriyaki and rice lunch. I walked over to where Jasmine Kano, Brooke Hazelen, and Erika Cisvillionas were sitting at. I told them about Jonathan. How his smile would brighten my day or make my week even so. My friends told me about their day so far and I told them about mine.

"You know Kaycee, you like Jonathan right?" exclaimed Brooke.

"Yes, why?" I questioned.

"Well… Kaycee, we should give this Jonathan guy a nickname? Right?" questioned Erika.

"Sure why not? But do you guys have any clue?" I replied.

"I do." Responded Jasmine.

"Well Jasmine what is it?" I asked.

"Joncee. It's the name 'Jon' in Jonathan and your last syllable 'Cee' in Kaycee. So Jon plus Cee equals Joncee! Brilliant right!" yelled Jasmine.

"Not bad Jasmine," I responded.

His name is Joncee. My gorgeous Jonathan is Joncee. That was his nickname we call him. Only my friends and I are allowed to call him and anyway we are the only ones that know about it. I wrote his name 'Joncee' a million times on a piece of white printing paper and taped it on my china white wall. I smiled at it and lay on my soft comfy bed. I pulled my red polka- dotted blankets over my body and I was thinking about today. Tonight is going to be a cold night so I cuddled into a ball shape and turned off the CFL lights. The shadows danced around my room to the rhythm of my heartbeat and the moon shifted a little bit to every minute that past. I would want to dream about something happy and Joncee would be in there, too. Maybe something like a fantasy story where the happy endings come true. All I would think about is Joncee. I finally closed my eyes after ten minutes I had got into bed. In my mind all I heard was:

JON- cee

JON- cee

JON- cee

JON- cee

I grabbed my stuffed monkey and held it tight making sure it won't slip away like Jonathan might slip away from my grasp. Tomorrow might be a better day than today, but no one really knows the full story so it may be a bad day, but I'm hoping and wishing. Even though today was the greatest day in my life so far. I still wonder what Joncee thinks of me, but no matter what he will still be in my heart today and tomorrow and in the future.


	2. A Special Memory

Chapter Two: A Special Memory

I woke up to the buzzing of my five-year-old alarm clock and the sunlight was beaming on my face. My bedroom quickly grew warmer as time passes by and I looked at my clock, it's fire red numbers glowed and showed it was 7:10 a.m. I got out of my bed and stretched high up and far low. I glanced out the window and dreamed of a world that was perfect even though that'll never happen within billion years from now. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the showers. The warm water ran down my face and washed out the shampoo in my soft hair. When I finally finished fifteen minutes later, breakfast was ready. I ate within two minutes and headed outside.

I walked down my street once again. Knowing this neighbor hood, none of the elders are awake yet so I have to keep quiet. I grabbed my gold ipod chromatic out of my black backpack and put the pink earphones into my ear. I was listening to 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls. I was so deeply lost in the music that a fast moving red Toyota van almost hit me. I lost my balance after and fell to the ground. I sat there for couple minutes and got up again. I looked back and remember all my memories before. Sadness overwhelmed me and took over my body. A tear rolled down my smooth skin face and I thought about the crush I had liked once before.

He was so sweet and so nice to me just like Jonathan, but one day when I was in freshman years he didn't come to school. There was a rumor that time, that Lenny, my long time crush, had been hit by a red Toyota van the same exact van that I almost got hit by just right now. I didn't' realize that I was in denial that time. Lenny was someone I had always remembers and cherish no matter what. I finally focused back again. I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my nice expensive purple Hollister jacket. As I continued to walk again I noticed something. I wasn't the only person walking to the bus stop in this neighbor hood. A few yards back of me and on the other side of the road a small little girl that was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue flare jeans was walking to the same destination point as I was going to.

I sat down on the bench while I waited for the bus to come. The little girl came to the same bench and sat down on the other side. She was smiling happily and swinging her long legs back and forth. For some reason, this girl looked like her act of being angelic was fool's gold. She finally looked at me and then waved to me and I waved back to this stranger. She sighed and then went back eating her peanut butter celery snack, which sounded disgusting, but hey I have totally different taste buds.

The bus finally came and once again I showed Grace my bus ticket or pass. She let me in and I sat in the back of the bus. I was watching the little girl come in and she also had a pass. She skipped down the bus and everyone was silent and eyes were locked on her as if she was their prey. Nobody knew who she was and why she was in this bus. A student of this school maybe, but I never saw her around school before or never saw her around my elderly neighbor hood, but for some reason, I thought I saw her from somewhere, but I didn't know the exact place. The bus stopped in front of the school as usual and I got off like always. When I just got out of the bus the sunlight gleamed on my face and was making my eyes sparkle even though outside was so bright I couldn't see anything.

"Kaycee!" yelled Jonathan and skateboarded towards me.

"Oh, hi Jonathan, " I responded back to Jonathan. Jonathan grabbed his skateboard off the floor and took of his hat to fix his fluffy hair then put his hat back on his head again. He smiled sweetly at me and looked at me with his gently and kind smile. Jonathan and I walked around the school and talked about many things. The 8:10 a.m. bell rang and we looked at each other.

"You know what that means," I said and announced.

"Yeah, well your off to AP Calculus you smarty," he declared. After Jonathan said that to me, he came closer to me and gave me a pleasant and warm hug. I froze, but I had the courage to lift my arms and hold him tight. I closed my eyes and I put my head on his shoulders. This was like a fantasy dreams coming true, but it's actually is reality right now! I had always dream of this moment, but I just noticed Jonathan was smiling, too. Someday I'll have to let go of him… that day will be now because I have to get to class which was one of my AP classes. So we stopped hugging and we went our separate ways. My math class was on the opposite side of the high school of Jonathan's class. I skipped down the crowded hallways and I was enjoying the flashback of Jonathan's arms. I quickly went inside of Mrs. Gladiola's classroom. Right when I sat down the retarded bell rang again. I jumped because the stupid bell got me in surprised.

Throughout the time period of math, the song 'Bleeding Love' was stuck in my head. I didn't know why, but it just kept me smiling and Mrs. Gladiola kept looking at me as if I was a stranger. I didn't care I was happy and I still kept smiling.

"Kaycee, why are you smiling really large that it looks like your smile might be too big for your face?" questioned Mrs. Gladiola.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gladiola," I paused and I sarcastically said," I didn't notice that my freakishly large smile was freaking you out."

Mrs. Gladiola got offended and I didn't know why because I thought my comment was pretty funny and even so the class laughed at my remark to her, but anyway I still felt bad. When lunch came, I hurried to where the table was at until I stopped by the daily bulletin that was in the main hallway. I read it what it said, and it said:

ACTIVITY: Halloween Dance Party

TIME: 5:30 p.m. ~ 9:55 p.m.

TICKET: $15.50

WHEN: October 30

WHERE: South Gym this HS

BRING: ID card and TICKET

I smiled again, the same exact smile when I hugged Jonathan. I rushed over to the other side of the small compact hallway, but I looked back and I saw that gorgeous Jonathan or Joncee, we called him. Joncee was looking at the paper flyer, too. I blushed and I knew what I would wish for! Well, I also want a car for my birthday, but I would rather have something better and you can't buy this thing with money. I passed the lunch line and I saw Tessia acting all popular and thinking she's the best. When I passed by her, Tessia was about to trip me again, but I knew it was coming so I went the opposite direction or more like around her. I sat down next to Brooke and told all my friends about the upcoming and wonderful Halloween Dance Party. Even though it's about fifteen dollars I'll go no matter what if Jonathan asks me to go with him.

Although it's like a month away, I wanted to go shopping already with my BFFL (Best Friends For Life) and maybe Joncee can come with us, too. I rather have it a GNO (Girls Night Out). I just hope Tessia doesn't act like a total snob again. It's a bummer for me because Tessia always gets what she want and I was hoping at least I could have this guy all for myself. Even though it sounds greedy and stuck- up, I never had a boyfriend in my life before and I might never will so I'm wishing high and Tessia should stay low. I finished my lunch and I tossed it into the gray trashcan. Erika, Jasmine, and Brooke went to the fields with me and we sat down in an empty spot. Usually where we sit on the fields are some hot jocks playing football all the time. Once in a while, you can see Jasmine dozing off and daydreaming well more like staring at this jock named Nick Ma. Anyway I shuffled to a different spot of the patch of grass.

We laid back and enjoyed the soft breeze that came from the beach near this city and the clouds slowly moved around the world. Just thinking about water, there's not one drop of water more than now and there's not one drop of water less than what we have right now. I tried to imagine life if all the glaciers melted, all the polar caps, all the ice, and all other water freeze substances. Would we die? Of course, unless we can survive underwater which I highly doubt we can. The pressure of the deep ocean would crush us and space has no oxygen so we can't survive there either. Knowing these facts mad me a little scared, but life is full of many mysteries that are waiting to be discovered. I heard that same bell again from the lunch patios and we got up and started heading different directions. Once I got to the steps that leaded upstairs to my other classrooms, Jonathan stopped me and asked me to chat with him for a while. Why not say yes? So we talked about many things and then he had to go. I went up the flight of stairs and hoping the clumsy side of me doesn't start up again and make me lose my balance and fall down backward or more embarrass fall forward.

I held the book 'Twilight' in my left hand tightly because my personal life right now is similar to 'Twilight'. Oh how Edward is my Jonathan and I was Bella. I would love to be in love with a vampire, but we humans aren't sure if vampires really do exist in the world. These were the many unexplained stuff of the supernatural world. I went into my classroom Mr. Faxback, who was our cross- country coach.

"Ready… Set… GO!" And off we go running our daily three-mile run.

I was the fourth girl to finish the three- mile run. I was exhausted though. I quickly grabbed my water from the floor that is where I put it and I drank the last drop of water. My shirt and shorts were all wet because I had sweated so much and I felt disgusted. I walked into the girl's locker room to take a quick shower just to rinse myself off. I turned the water on and the water was ice cold it felt like I just plunged into the Artic Ocean. I got out of the shower shaking and shivering. I had on my normal day clothes on which were jeans from Pac Sun and a t-shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch and I carried my dirty and sweaty p.e clothes with my two fingers. Water dripped from my wet hair and feel onto the cemented floors.

The rest of the day was boring and when the school bell rang I had already darted out of class. I was rushing to find Jonathan, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I hurried by the classrooms and I past the girl's restroom and the boy's restroom, too. I went around a corner then another. I finally found him. I was bummed out when I saw Jonathan laughing with Tessia. I walked silently towards Tessia and Jonathan. Tessia gave me her same grin looked and Jonathan felt bad because he was hanging out with Tessia.

"Look here Johnny, look who joined the party," sarcastically said Tessia who was laughing in her preppy high voice again and of course that was annoying.

"Hi Kaycee!" Jonathan smiled at me with that same kind and sweet smile of his. He flashed his pearl white teeth to me.

"Kaycee you are not in this conversation, so you can just sit back and listen!" exclaimed Tessia, "Anyway Jonathan… I was thinking about something even though it's a month away."

My head quickly looked up at Tessia. She wouldn't ask Jonathan to the Halloween Dance Party would she? My weak heart started to pound two hundred miles per hour. I clenched my fist and started to grin my teeth. It's a month away! That gives out everything and of course she was talking about the dance. Knowing Jonathan he would say no to her if he had the guts in him, although, Tessia is a brat and snobby, every boy in school would want to date Tessia just because she was pretty. A strong breeze blew by and the fragrant from Tessia was a mixture of fruit sensation. No boy could resist Tessia's fruit scent.

"Jonathan, would you want to go to the Halloween Dance Party with me?" said Tessia. Her expression was happy when she saw my jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe Tessia and how immature she is! I looked at Jonathan; he wasn't looking at me, but as Tessia with his sweet smile. Jonathan was red as a red carnation. I caught my breath again and looked at the ground, Tessia has won over me again. All I wanted was a bit of happiness, was that too much to ask? I sighed and started to walk away because I can already read Jonathan's mind.

"Yes, I'll go with you Tessia," said Jonathan, but when Jonathan said that he finally noticed I was walking away from him and that every step I take I would be farther and farther away from Jonathan. Jonathan doesn't even know that as I was walking away from him each step that I had took a little tear found it's ways to come out of my eye and it would roll down my face and onto the cold ground. I saw everything from the corner of my eye. Tessia was holding onto Jonathan so he couldn't run to talk to me and this made me even more mad and sad at the same time. I finally turned around when I reached the end of the hallway and what I saw was something I wished I didn't see. Tessia was laughing with Jonathan and one arm was clinging onto him while Jonathan looked helplessly. It had looked like Jonathan was a prisoner of Tessia's. Then, that's when I saw Tessia's left hand and Jonathan's right hand. They were holding hands, the one that you locked fingers with someone you love or adore. It felt like my heart sank and shattered into million of pieces. I wiped my tears again and started to run away from Jonathan. I felt like I was in a nightmare and I couldn't escape it no matter how hard I tried.

I was walking down the street of my neighbor hood and I felt a vibration in my pants. My phone was ringing and I looked at the caller ID. My face turned really sad and I ignored the call. That person kept calling me all the way home, but I didn't have the courage to pick up his call. He meant so much to me and now he's gone from my hands. How could an innocent guy fall for a naughty, selfish, and stuck- up girl? Jonathan and Tessia are two different people who don't need each other.

I got home later on. I stomped inside and threw my backpack on the wooden floors of my bedroom. I leaped onto my bed and I started sobbing. I felt so depressed because of what Tessia did. I wished I wasn't there when Tessia and Jonathan were talking about. After an hour of crying, my eyes were red and sore. I got into my bed and pulled over my blankets and hid my face from the world. Just thinking about Tessia made me furious and sad, but before I even noticed I feel asleep.


	3. The One Big Mistake

Chapter Three: The One Big Mistake

The morning came swiftly, the sun shined proudly and I pulled my covers over my sweaty small face. My forehead felt like it was on fire while the rest of my body felt icy cold. A fever was coming upon me it seemed like Tessia had put a curse of demons that probably hovered above my lonely soul. I didn't budge or bother to get out of my queen sized bed, for all I know, my heart was smashed and bruised up with the mixtures of colors; red, blue, green, and purple. All my precious dreams and wonderful hopes was shattered and wiped away with just on person's evil work.

An icy breeze of wind came into my cozy room from the small and fragile glassed window. I could smell the sausages that savor in my mouth; that my mother was cooking for my breakfast and I also could smell the scent of the summer breeze that was hidden within the scent of the foods.

"For all I wanted was for him to belong to me and that it seemed my life was drowned into an ocean of darkness. I was unable to get out of it, but somehow I'm still alive, I'm in my room, right? I'm still on Earth," I whispered kindly to myself, already knowing the answers to my questions except one. This one question was important to me and the question was stuck inside my mind. I breathed slowly and quietly seeming my life would dissolve in the water like sugar would dissolve in a fresh brewed hot coffee. My life seemed so pointless to me and my soul was gone. My hopeless soul had moved on and probably it would never come back to this fragile and useless body of mine.

"Did you even notice that I liked you Jonathan?" I questioned myself not knowing the correct answer for this unexplained question of mine. I sat up from my bed and my forehead once again was on fire, blazing hot. It was like a cold fire, there wasn't a fire, but I could feel it once I had put my freezing hand onto my flaming and burning wet forehead. I struggle to get up and onto the iced slippery floor, but I fell onto my bed… again and I was too tired to get up again or try to get up. I made a loud thump when I crashed on my immense bed that was lot larger than I was, hopefully. I hear thunderous running footsteps coming towards my room.

"HONEY! ARE TOU ALL RIGHT, DEAR?" yelled my obnoxious horror- faced emotional mother, "did you fall again? Hmm, huh no, you didn't, then what was that loud noise?"

"I sort of fell, but not really," I replied nervously, "oh and mom, I think I have a fever, unless my forehead is suppose to me warm and blazing hot," I sounded like I knew everything, but I was just telling the truth to my mother.

"Oh dear, let me see your forehead, Kaycee," exclaimed my mother. She laid her smoothed pale skinned hand on my steaming forehead and said, "Kaycee, you're going to remain home and I'm going to call the school office to tell them you're not coming today. I am also going to call the doctor, Mr. Trackis, and take a look at you." Before I could say anything, my worried mother was by then out of my cramped room and was in reached for the house phone that was on the other side of the long hallway.

I sighed and covered myself with dozens of fluffy blankets. I drew myself to sleep and dreamt about Jonathan, then for some reason Andrew Rahall was in my dream, too. I dozed off to my dream……… everything went black.

I was woken to the shaking of my body. The doctor had finally arrived and was shaking me by my legs. I opened one eye and looked up.

"Kaycee, are you awake?" said Mr. Trackis, "Kaycee, it's me Mr. Trackis, your doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," I stubbornly muttered to him and to my self.

"Kaycee, behave now," said my mother from a distance.

"Ehh... uh huh," I manage to say without giving a rude attitude again.

"Hmm, well Kaycee, you're going to be fine and in the morning you'll be fine," whispered Mr. Trackis.

"Mhmm," I told him and went back to sleep.

Morning came slowly because I keep waking up to the sound of my hurting forehead. It was like my brain was pounding against the side of my head very hard, but when morning came I felt better and was ready to go to school. I took my towel that I use for showers and I went in the warm shower. The steam made me feel very relaxed and easygoing. I was dripping with water when I got out. I sighed with unexplained joy. I knew something was going to happen though it's going to be a good thing. I skipped past the kitchen and went out the door. I was holding my backpack and ran to the bus stop- I was late already. I hurried inside the bus and I saw that same little girl coming inside, too again.

"Who are you?" I asked the little girl.

"Ahaha me? Well… I'm new to this state, city, neighborhood, and this school," she laughed and looked at me.

"Funny girl. I didn't ask you if you were new I asked who are you,"

"Mhmm, My name is Haley Patterson, I just moved in once again," she told me with a smile.

I jumped off the bus and landed with my two feet on the ground. I quickly walk around the school. I walked by the main office of the high school and I passed by Andrew Rahall, but he grabbed me by the waist and starts to run with me. I tried to struggle to get out of his grip, but his hand wouldn't budge off me. That was the first time I actually noticed Andrew and I stared at him in the eyes. We went to the back of the school and talked.

"Whoa, Andrew you have green eyes, that's so pretty it like… sparkles in the sunlight," I paused and then commented, "I love your eyes."

"I love you Kaycee, I always had," remarked Andrew.

"You never liked me. You like Ellie, one of the populist in the school," I responded.

"Yes. I used to, even though I asked her out and she rejected me… please, Kaycee will you-," he stuttered and didn't manage to continue his sentence. His eyes were very gentle yet his voice was horribly terrified. He started to pace back and forth trying to succeed his request to me. I laughed quietly yet he heard me and turned red and looked away from me. His angelic shaped face was always smiling.

Andrew Rahall wore a gray cap and has short flat blonde hair. He was in the same grade as me; sophomore, and he usually wore normal/ casual clothes. He sometimes rides his bike to school. His legs were scratched and bruised from tumbling off his bike when he's trying to learn tricks. Once in a while he likes to put one of his hands in his huge pocket.

"Andrew… hmm," I whispered softly hoping for him not to hear my words, but as quiet as a mouse and listens like a bat he quickly turned his angelic face to me.

"Okay. I got it!" he exclaimed and then told me, "Kaycee Rain, would you like to be my… girlfriend and date to the Halloween Dance Party?"

"Mm… Andrew," I paused and looked at him with enlightened eyes. His face was full of wonder and terror. Andrew is funny, cute, nice, and most of all he was caring to me. I couldn't give up his hopes could I? How would Brooke Hazelen feel if she found out that I am going out with him? (Brooke Hazelen is one of my good/ close friends and she had a crush on Andrew Rahall ever since eighth grade back in junior high. Brooke would totally be crushed and hate me.) Brooke would understand… I hope. I looked at him and then told, "Sure, why not. What could possibly go wrong?"

He smiled at me and then gave me a nice warming big hug. I hugged him back. I guess we are officially a couple. I then realize I was missing something in my life. It was Jonathan. He's like my best guy friend that I had crushed on. It doesn't matter he likes… that bitch Tessia! I suddenly raged with anger inside, but I didn't' want Andrew to see me feel frustrated. We let go of each other and he leaned forward to me. I froze. Was Andrew going to give me a kiss? My heartbeat went crazy and I felt like I was going to faint. I've never kissed anyone before and Andrew was taking this fast. I blushed when I saw him coming closer and closer. He puckered his lips and I just did what he did. I felt like someone was controlling me. He kissed me on my red lips. He kissed for a long time because I didn't know what to do. I felt weaker and weaker. He finally moved away and opened his eyes and I opened mine. We stood there looking at each other.

His kiss was so romantic. I could feel his lips against mine and I felt I was lifted off my feet. I wanted to kiss him again, but I stopped myself. He gently kissed my cheek and took my hand. We walked hand in hand our fingers locked together and walked to out first class together. It felt like I was in a never-ending dream, but I wasn't.


	4. Sophomore Rumors

Chapter Four: Sophomore Rumors

I laughed at Andrew's joke and hung on his arm tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed with a smile. We passed by Jonathan; he was holding Tessia's hand. I didn't care about Jonathan anymore because I loved Andrew Rahall. Jonathan looked at me with a surprising emotional face on. I ignored him and continue walking around the high school. I quickly went inside Mrs. Gladiola AP Calculus class. I let go of Andrew's hand as we walk into the classroom. I forgot that Andrew is a junior and I'm just really smart that's why I am in AP Calculus, which is almost impossible. The junior, and seniors were surprised when Andrew and I walked in together.

I sat in my seat and a senior whispered me in the ear. He was so close to my ear that I could hear his breathing. I could feel his warmth and he smiled to me and told me other things.

"Yes, I am. Is that bad?" I whispered back.

"Um, no, but I kind of wanted to ask you, Kaycee," replied Brian the senior.

"… Really? Oh, well I'm happy with Andrew, I'm sorry Brian," I exclaimed.

"Andrew… he's not the right guy, Kaycee you need to understand that Andrew is… well how should I put it? Lets say Andrew Rahall is a … player," Brian whispered quietly so the other students in the class couldn't understand what we were talking about. I stared at Brian with my wide opened eyes. I shivered knowing the fact that Andrew would cheat on me. Andrew Rahall, a guy who was always nice and caring to me ever since elementary school. I looked away from the gentle face of Brian who kept staring at me as I started to whimper. I hung down my head and started to sigh and began to tear up. I felt a hand on my back. I looked and Brian was trying to comfort me. I smiled sweetly and he smiled back. The bell rang and I got up from my chair and I caught my breath when Andrew took my hand. I think I will have to let him go and let him be free from my hands.

We went to a corner and I let go of his hand and sighed. He was scared and I knew why.

"Andrew, look… you're a sweet guy and everything, but I don't think this is going to work out," I whispered.

"Kaycee… but why?" he replied with a mellow tone, but he had a sad face. I looked up to see the bright blue sky that hovered above everything on Earth. I grabbed the gravel of Earth and the tiny rocks slipped out of my grasp. I sighed again and finally looked up to Andrew who now had tears wanting to burst out of his eyes. I said, "This won't work, I'm sorry Andrew. Bye."

I walked away from him and he grew smaller and smaller with every step I took. In the hallways, I heard rumors spreading all around me and nobody was telling me it. I finally reached to Erika who was sitting down and reading her novel about the supernatural. I quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her up. The tattered book dropped out of her right hand and landed onto the messy ground.

"What!" yelled Erika. I glared at her and then looked away. I released her arm from my grasp and she flung herself back to the floor. I said, "Look Erika I just wanted to see if you knew the new rumors going around school."

Someone heard me and quickly grabbed me around.

"Okay I know first of all that's social kill by talking to Erika."

The girl was Haley Patterson the small girl who lives near me.

"Well what are the rumors and why is it social kill?"

"Aha, you're funny Kaycee. Erika, is the biggest loser ever in history of losers and there are couple of rumors going around high school, especially in our sophomore classes."

"ERIKA ISN'T A LOSER!"

"You'll see if I decide to tell you."

"Tell me Haley."

"Okay fine. Erika told many rumors around this school and most of it were lies."

"Like what?"

"You see George or they call him Geo. Anyway he's G' (gangster) and Erika told people that she went out with Geo- which is such a lie because Geo is why too hot for Erika. Opps! I didn't mean to say that, dear."

"So she told ONE lie. That's not too bad is it?"

"It's popularity kill. Otherwise. ROAD KILL."

"Road kill? Seriously?"

"You see this school is based on popularity and social skills."

"Don't forget rates, Haley."

"Yep."

"Hm, what rate would I be in? For example, a scale of 1- 10, ten being the highest."

"Lets calculate it shall we? Your popularity rate is… nine. That's pretty good, but your social skill is only three. Pitty isn't it sweetie? So add nine and three gives you twelve. Divide it by two. So it's six, am I right? Yes, I am. Your rate in this school is six. Uhh, not bad?"

"Oh"

"Anyway the rumors are-"

"No!"

"Oh gawd. What now?"

"Listen to Jonathan right now."

"Where?"

"Over there next to Kasson."

"Eavesdrop. Love it."

Haley and I crept closer to eavesdrop on Jonathan's conversation with Kasson. I only got some. It was in pieces.

"You broke up with the babe Tessia was her name?" whispered Kasson.

"Yeh. She was killing me that whore. All she wanted me to do was to kiss her I mean I would love to kiss Kayce-" Jonathan paused and saw me talking to Haley. I quickly froze and turned red. Haley nudged me in the elbow. I toss her arm away from me.

"Kaycee Rain?" exclaimed Kasson. I turned around because I thought he called me and I saw Jonathan's glare at Kasson and when he looked at me he began to become weak. He smiled and waved to me. I quietly walked over. I saw Kasson giving Jonathan the look that says, "Go! Ask her!" I began to sigh and stretch. I felt something grab my arm. I looked and it was Tessia. I looked at her and she let go of my arm. Tessia walked over to Jonathan and whispered into his ear, then she kissed him gently on his right cheek.

"No! Tessia we aren't dating anymore and stop kissing me. I don't like you!" yelled Jonathan. Everybody in the hallways heard the conversation and was shocked that Tessia was rejected. Jonathan looked away and


	5. My Hopes Are 100

Chapter Five: My Hopes are 100% to ZERO

Jonathan looked away and stared into my eyes. I felt a cool breeze making it's way through my spine. I tried to talk to Jonathan, but instead I bit my lower lip like a cat. I took a step back like a victim trying to find its way pass the suspect. I knew I liked Jonathan, but for some reason I didn't want to be with him. I felt the attention on Jonathan, Tessia, and me. I began to stiffened up and kept my pose for quite a while. I could sense the presence of Tessia's hatred on me. I thought of my life like those Japanese drama. (Which I love to watch). Jonathan was trying to look for the right words, I could tell from the way he positioned his head. Jonathan's head was slightly down to the left and he showed his teeth. His eyes followed my every move and it seem liked I was trapped in a cage. Jonathan closed his eyes and once again he looked at me. Kasson started smiling and just looked at Jonathan. He watched Jonathan's every move to see if he was going to ask me something. I looked away from his thrilling gaze and caught a glimpse of a guy in the crowd. I wouldn't know him. He was defiantly a junior because I rarely knew any juniors. I turned away from the silence between Jonathan and me, but does that matter? He was scared and nervous- that was for sure. I quietly walked away and Jasmine grasped me into the crowd. She was watching everything… what a stalker.

"What are you doing?! You're letting people see that you don't care about Jonathan?! You're kidding me. You are O- B- S- E- S- S- E- D with him," whispered Jasmine.

"I WAS, but not anymore," I whispered back to her ear. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough that everybody around us hears what we said. In a short period of time, it finally got to Jonathan.

"Lets go Kaycee… before the preppy girls come," Jasmine pulled my sleeve and she dragged me all the way to my next class.

I froze when I stepped into the lightened classroom; George Nefren was sitting down and looked at me. He's glare wasn't the nicest sight to see. It was more like George wanted something from me that I took away. I wouldn't budge when Jasmine tried to pull me in. I suddenly felt sad and noticed that a tear found it's way out of my left eye. I heard a chair being pushed back. My head hung down and no doubt Geo was right in front of me. I heard Jasmine loosened her grip on me and just stared into Geo's eyes. His green eyes was certainly the most beautiful thing ever.

"Hey. Kay, do you want a tissue?" questioned Geo. His voice would melt you and it was a delight talking to Geo. It hit me in the head- the answer to my thoughts. I never liked Geo and I never will. Geo is just a friend- a really good friend. Jonathan is different and I will never unlock the answer by myself. It seemed like it was a mission for me to find out if he really likes me.

"No it's okay Geo, I think I'm feeling better already."

"Alright then."

I stood there watching Geo returning to his seat. He sat couple seats down from mine. While something brushed against my shoulder and I glanced at who shoved me out of its way… Jonathan- of course. I saw his disappointment in his eyes. Jasmine looked at me and was telling me to go after Jonathan again. I doubt that there is a single drop of kindness in my heart for him. I wanted him to go to the dance with me, but he chose Tessia.

I silently walked in after the bell rang. Mr. Kradvic noticed my emotional problems and told me to see the nurse and like always I would say no to his request.

Later on that Day

I paced back and forth waiting for Jasmine to tag along. Someone tapped my shoulder and I thought it was Jasmine.

"Jasmine what took you forever?" I questioned and as I turned it wasn't Jasmine. It was a stranger in dirty clothes.

"Are you Kaycee Rain?" the stranger said in his rusty low voice.

"Sir, I don't talk to stranger."

"My bad. My name is Jeff Radford."

"Eh? That doesn't tell me anything, basically."

"I was wondering if you saw my child?"

"Child?"

"Come with me Kaycee"

I wasn't sure if I should go with this stranger to help him find his missing child and yet something told me to go with him. I didn't know anything about him except that he wore a leather jacket and his name was Jeff Radford. I kicked the floor when I got bored walking around the school with this weird dude. Finally, we came to a place where no one was around. I felt the vibration of my phone. I pulled out my phone and Jasmine was calling.

"Don't answer that call, Kaycee."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

I press the button 'accept' and Jeff quickly grabbed my phone out of my hands. I glared at him thinking what the hell he was doing.

"I'm sorry hun, Kaycee can't talk to you." And Jeff hung up the phone.

"Excuse me? I don't call my friends 'hun' why don't you go get a life!"

"You don't tell me what to do either, okay?"

"Whatever. I'm going."

"You cant."

"Says who."

"I did and you're staying here with me."

"Aha… no I'm not and bye whoever you really are."

"Come back here Kaycee!"

I could hear my heart pounding hard and my breath grew shorter. I didn't know which way to escape him. It was all happening so fast. I was just waiting for Jasmine and all of a sudden this guy named Jeff Radford talks to me. My legs grew tired because I was jumping fences and bushes. I took a short break. My legs were bleeding from the cuts of the barbwire and rose bushes. I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk breathing slowly, but heavily. The heat from the nearby restaurant made my stomach growled. Where was I? I wasn't even sure if I am in my own city. Today was Friday so it didn't matter what time I got home. I got up and studied the area. I'm pretty sure this was the other part of the town. My head started to get dizzy and I fell down to the floor. I saw a figure and I dozed off. I was asleep, but I could hear the voices.

Man 1: Dude! What do we do with her?

Man 2: I don't know. Geo was the one that found her lying in the streets alone.

Man 3: It was a good thing too because the heat wave is getting really bad.

Woman 1: Geo… don't you like that girl?

Man 3: (known as Geo because I finally figured out) Haley, I uh…

Woman 1: (known as Haley since Geo said that) It's obvious.

Geo: I uh… fine! I do like her, but tell anyone and someone's going to get hurt.

Haley: Are you planning to ask her out?

Man 1: That's going to be hard because Geo has competition with that skater Jonathan.

Man 2: Whoaaaa! That's messed up! Jonathan N. right?

Geo: Yeh.

Haley: Check if Kaycee is awake yet and if not Alvin will wake her up.

Man 1: (which is Alvin) huh? What?! Why me?

Haley: because I said so

I felt Geo's cold hands touching my arm and he kept shaking me. I opened my eyes and noticed I was at someone's house. It had to be Geo because the house had football stuff all around the place.

"Is that you Geo?" I muttered. My throat was dry and I was dehydrated. Haley knew I needed water and got up and gave me a bottle of water.

"Yeh it's me Geo. All in one piece," he laughed at his stupid comment that I thought was really stupid. It took me a while when I found out Geo was topless. I began to feel weak again. Geo has a six-pack and his arms were buff. I noticed the room we were in was the family room and they had an exercising machine near by. There was no way that Geo could like me. The captain of the football team likes a dorky person like me? I even cuddle up with a stuffed animal at my house. Geo probably hugs his football.

"Kaycee I wanted to ask you something, but I wasn't sure if you are going to like it or not because it may come in a surprise," said Geo.

"Spill it."

"You know how the dance is like in couple weeks. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me."

"As friends right?"

"No.."

"You mean."

"Yes I mean as couples sort of."

My heart started pounding even though I already knew he was going to ask me, but I thought he was just kidding and Geo is asking me right now! When I'm half asleep.


	6. A Conundrum

**A/N: Check out my other story 'Untold Pasts' thanks  
please R & R. ~ Beverly **

* * *

Chapter Six: A Conundrum

I looked up at the night sky in my bedroom window and wondered about the multitudinous things that occurred in my life or my past. Unexplainable situations and devastated hallucinations; everyday is a type of commotion, a catastrophic, or something that happens that is unexplainable. Today was unpleasant and eerie; certainly this guy named Jeff will leave me alone for whatever reason he wanted me before.

Geo is a different story. When he asked me to the dance- not only was I astonished, I was also frightened of what might happened if my retaliation was either yes or no. I could remember it so clearly when he asked me. I gazed into his eyes and a sharp pain went into my back. I knew if I had said yes, I would regret it and try to get Jonathan back, but if I said no, Geo will hate me and probably never talk to me again. I had to make a decision and so I told him one answer and one phrase explaining why.

"Geo, you are a great friend and I want to leave it as that, but I'm sorry I can't go to the dance with you."

I told him in a sorrow tone and Geo took it well. I'll leave it there for now. I grabbed my Blackberry phone and called up Jasmine Kano. My phone touched my ear and it was cold. I waited for her to pick up and she did.

Jasmine: Hello?

Me: Hey Jasmine. What's up?

Jasmine: Oh! Where were you after school! I told you to meet me after school! You're such a ditcher. AUGHHH!

Me: Sorry this random guy came up to me and told me to help him.

Jasmine: Kaycee! You left me alone with Nick.

Me: You still like Nick?

Jasmine: Naw! Nick won't talk to me much so it's useless.

Me: Oh. That's what I thought sort of.

Jasmine: So anything new happened?

Me: Yeh… a lot

Jasmine: WHO?! What?! And WHEN!

Me: Who? It was Geo.

Me: It was about the dance.

Jasmine: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: When? Today.

Jasmine: No way! He asked you???

Me: Yeh.

Jasmine: What did you say? Of course you couldn't reject him can you? I mean we are talking about G E O! George Nefren!! He is such a hottie! You didn't reject him? Did you? Did you? DID YOU?

Me: Of course I rejected him.

Jasmine: WHATTTTT!

Jasmine: You have gone officially crazy!

Me: And you're the one to talk!

Jasmine: Whatever! Gotta go! BYEEEE!

Me: See you later.

I hung up my phone and looked up. My ceilings were just white- plain china white… just like my life now. It was plain because nothing is exciting right now and it's boring except the fact that Geo asked me. I fell on my bed knowing the facts that rumor are going to spread across the high school. If there was only some way that Jonathan can notice me and see who I really am. If only Erika would tell me what's wrong and don't give me a pout when I ask her things. If only there was answers to my unanswered questions then I'll be satisfied, but there isn't… yet. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face with it hoping I could hide my face to the world. Sometimes I wish there was a little bit more courage in myself and a little bit more hope. Nothing that I ever did made sense. I always wanted to be stronger and show the guys that I liked I am worth the time to talk with. It just seems that Jonathan wasn't the dependent type; however, I doubt that he's the 'clinging vine' type either.

I quickly went out of my room and into the kitchen looking for something to snack on. I grabbed a jar of peanut butter out of the refrigerator and couple of celery from the bottom drawer. I ran to my room and plugged myself onto my beanbag and turned on the television. My alarm clock showed it was ten o'clock at night. I changed the channel to A&E. CSI: Miami was on. I am obsessed with that show because it's so interesting and the episode for tonight was called: Seeing Red. I fell asleep with the television on and I could hear Horatio Caine talking to the victims. I quickly dozed off.

**(A/N: This next paragraph has blood in it so if you don't like blood or reading about it skip this paragraph to the next paragraph.)**

I saw a glimpse of a shadow here and there. Nothing made sense right now. Where was I? I got up from the streets and looked around me. The only light there was were two streetlights that were across the road. I saw something standing right behind me when I looked into a puddle of water. I froze from terror and I wanted so badly to run away from this. I finally gather enough courage to turn around and saw that it was Jonathan right in front of me now. I held my breath and waited for the next thing to happen. Nothing happened and so I touched his shoulder and in an instant someone grabbed my hand. They snickered and glared into my eyes. Her eyes had rivers of blood that flow within them and her grip made me feel uneasy and fell to my knees. I looked at her and noticed it wasn't anybody I knew or I had saw before. Sometimes dreams can tell you the future and sometimes it will tell you the lies. I struggled and managed to get to my feet and I forced my arm out of her grasp. She gave me the death glare and slowly backed away from me while holding on Jonathan's body. She can't have him! Jonathan is one of my all right friends and now this woman is taking him away from me. We had so many memories and experiences. If I just stand here would it kill me? Just watching Jonathan disappearing from my hands. I looked at the ground and it was drowned in oceans of dark red blood. I stood there like a statue and I was afraid to move. I lifted one foot off the ground and gently put it down in front of the other foot and I could hear the splash of the blood that was seeping into my shoes. I felt disgusted and wanted to puke right there. I held my breath and I grabbed onto a pole near by, but that too was covered in blood. I looked at my body and it was all covered with spots of blood. I fell down and I was drowning in the blood. I didn't even know who's blood it was and I was in it.

I woke up gasping for air. I was back home and it was all a dream? I put my hands on my head and stood like that for a while. I was frightened and unsure why I had a dream. I remembered the quote, 'everything happens for a reason'; I looked out my window and saw children playing in the piles of leaves. They would just plunge themselves into it. I laughed when a kid came popping up and spit out leaves from his mouth. I remembered when I was little and I loved to play in the fields. I would come home with bruises and scratches all over me.


End file.
